The Weed Project
by AirI'am
Summary: Mira, yo no quería ser hija de Deméter, pero bien dice el refrán que a la familia no se escoge. Así que aquí me tienes con mi pinche granja loca de helechos mutantes y psicotrópicos.
1. Chapter 1

**El universo de Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan. Lo único que me pertenece es el personaje principal Ari Fernández.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. Esta es una recopilación de drabbles y one-shots, no necesariamente pertenecientes a actividades al foro. Cuando sea así, lo indicaré con un anuncio previo al título de la historia correspondiente. **La idea original de éste formato pertenece a DarkWolfDont'EatSalad, yo soy una vil imitadora que encontró la iluminación en su idea.**

 **Summary:** mira, yo no quería ser hija de Deméter, pero bien dice el refrán que a la familia no se escoge. Así que aquí me tienes con mi pinche granja loca de helechos mutantes y psicotrópicos.

 _Este fic participa del reto "Tu llegada al Campamento" del foro Campamento Greco-Romano_ _._

* * *

 _ **Hay droga, y no es broma.**_

* * *

—Yo no debería estar aquí —repetí como por décimo quinta vez en lo que iba de hora, pero Katie no me hizo caso. Al parecer decantó por ignorarme tras mis muy elocuentes apelaciones posteriores al último reclamo de Maizilla que, ¡sorpresa! Fui yo. La mujer que inventó los cereales Kellog's era mi mamá.

Aunque eso explicaba por qué las caraotas crecían bajo mi cama pese que las dejaba olvidadas todas las semanas del proyecto de botánica. Y por qué siempre me tropezaba con puras raíces. También tenía sentido el hecho de que los árboles parecieran coordinarse para que no me diera tremendo madrazo cuando me subía a ellos estando más pequeña.

¿Pero saben qué? Me quedo con mi mamá falsa, la carne, los Maizoritos y la comida chatarra. A HUEVO TRIUNFARON LAS COTUFAS, MAN.

Pero regresemos un poco atrás, seguro que ni saben de lo que les estoy hablando.

Desde que estaba en tercer grado me quería ir de Venezuela.

Sin mentir, siempre he tenido un instinto bastante acertado; me dice la gente que me conviene, los días que tengo que salir, y cuando indiscutiblemente la he cagado en un examen. He intentado hacerle la contra para ver si no son puras cosas mías, ¿y saben qué? Perdí cinco puntos por no colocar «Giotto» al nombre de un cometa, solamente porque pensé que era demasiada coincidencia que estuviese pensando en Giotto Vongola cinco minutos antes. _Puta vida_.

La cuestión es que mi intuición me decía desde pequeña que ese país se iría a la mierda, ¿y saben qué? ¡Tenía razón! Lástima que no tenía ganas de echárselos en cara a todas las personas que me tildaron de pesimista a lo largo de los años. Ahora que los mercados estaban vacíos, literalmente tenías que hacer cola para todo y sin materia prima suficiente para colorear siquiera un pinche pote de helado, me deprimí de verdad. Luego el dólar subió a 700 bolívares, y me deprimí más.

Pensé que me iba a quedar en esta mierda para siempre, que jamás podría salir por ser ciudadana clase media. Entonces mi tía Carla puteó a mi papá y supe que había esperanza.

Verán, mi familia es —o era, debido a la iluminación debida que recibí… literalmente— mitad snobs y mitad del cerro. Las dos tienen orígenes pobres, pero una vez la condición económica de mi familia paterna mejoró hicieron como que nunca estuvieron en la miseria; mi familia materna es un nido de trolls —de algún lado tuve que aprender, ¿no?— así que no les importa, viven felices en el monte de Naguanagua donde hay una invasión de casas que eventualmente se volvió una residencia legal. Nada raro en la tierra del "exprópiese".

Para acortar, mi tía Carla es de la parte snob, pero de mis tías paternas es la menos quisquillosa. Está divorciada, tiene un hijo y se volvió a casar con un español hace poco; ella me aprecia porque siempre quiso una niña como ella, y mi prima no cumple con esas expectativas. Siempre que mi papá me obligaba a pasar una semana en Caracas, mis tías me aventaban como si fuera una pelota y solamente mi tía Carla se quedaba conmigo durante días y a mí me la sudaba porque ni yo la molestaba ni ella me molestaba a mí. También porque trabajaba en un centro comercial y yo podía pasármela jugando en el puesto de Nintendo durante horas, ir al Chip-A-Cookie, vagabundear en la tienda de música o meterme a la librería repleta de fans de Harry Potter que me hicieron odiarlo.

Perdonen, déficit de atención, ¿dónde iba? Ah, sí: mi tía puteando. La cosa es que mi tía me había invitado a viajar varias veces, al igual que mi abuela… y prácticamente toda la gente que conozco, pero nunca me daban permiso. Mis papás siempre fueron medio paranoicos con eso de dejarme salir. Ugh, recuerdo esa excursión donde mandaron a un trabajador como guardaespaldas. Bueno, mi tía Carla consiguió que mi papá me dejara viajar sola al fin, y obviamente tomé la oportunidad de salir de aquí cuanto antes.

Pero no fui a España.

Resulta que después de calarme un viaje entumecedor hasta Caracas desde Valencia para tomar un avión, chillar como desquiciada en ese armatoste metálico porque le temo a las alturas, y aguantar todas las molestias correspondientes… llegué a Estados Unidos.

Sí, la tierra de los yanquis a los que Maduro les da tan mala fama con propaganda barata y absurda.

Y doble sí, me subí al avión equivocado por andar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. Mi vida es como una película o una serie de televisión... no me envidien, en serio.

¿Cómo terminé donde ando varada actualmente? La pobreza, supongo. No tenía dinero para pagar un taxi ni la fluidez en inglés para pedir un teléfono. Dudaba además que me hicieran caso por mis evidentes rasgos latinos, tengo clarísimo que no somos las persones más agradables desde el punto de vista Estadounidense (a estos fresas les convendría aprender que América no es solamente USA).

En términos generales estaba jodida por todas partes, pero no me podía quedar ahí. Con todo y el cansancio empecé a vagar por el aeropuerto, aunque sin salir de él ya que no soy estúpida. Con algo de suerte se daban cuenta del error y me mandaban a llamar en unas horas por los altavoces, a ver que se hacía. Y así yo iría con mi tía, y mi papá nunca se enteraría de esta cagada.

Sobra decir que no me salió como lo planee.

En medio de mi hueva me topé con un vagabundo y mi sentido de anti-choros se activó, _feel like Spiderman,_ así que me alejé. Pero el vagabundo me siguió. Y yo estaba como «Oh mierda, me van a robar el iPod y la Intuos Manga». Traté de perder al tipo, pero nada. Incluso empecé a rondar cerca de los guardias para ver si lo sacaban a las patadas, pero fue como si el vagabundo no existiera.

Ya cuando no pude aguantarme la mirada del tipo, hice lo que toda mujer joven venezolana sabe hacer como hembra que se respeta. Y no, no es formar peos en lugares públicos; sino patear bolas cuando sientes que invaden tu espacio personal, tomar tus cosas y echarte a correr como si te acabaran de decir que eres el próximo Krillin.

Para acortar lo que siguió, se podría decir que hubo una persecución a lo Scooby-Doo, que culminó conmigo metida en una zanja y el vagabundo hecho polvo. _Polvo._ Y yo que soy alérgica a esa mierda, seguro mañana despierto con la cara brotada.

No recuerdo lo que pasó después porque me desmayé del cansancio, pues nunca fui de correr demasiado ni de hacer ejercicio. Cuando abrí los ojos ya no estaba en la zanja sino en la parte posterior de una camioneta, lo primero que capté fueron los ojos caleidoscópicos de una chica bastante guapa… y lo digo de la manera más melasudasexual posible.

—¿Pero qué me pasó? ¿Quién eres? —me arrepentí de preguntar porque me dolió mucho la cabeza. Y créanme que tengo dolores feos.

—Quieta —me dijo, y mi cuerpo entero se puso tan rígido como si me hubiera dado rigor mortis—. Lo siento, pero es por tu bien.

Quise decir alguna broma como: «Usted verá, tengo tendencias autodestructivas. Me gustan los Cheetos». Pero hasta la boca la tenía paralizada. Lo que me hubiera hecho la chica, funcionó de fábula.

Me ayudó a recostarme de nuevo y me explicó algunas cosas, entre ellas, que su nombre era Piper McLean y que la camioneta la conducía su novio con licencia recién expedida la semana pasada. Ya cuando me dijo que era hija de Afrodita y él hijo de Júpiter creí que todo se fue a la verga y Hatsune Miku era la Primer Ministro de Japón, pero me tuve que tragar todo después de darme cuenta que yo no sabía ni "J" de inglés pero sí le entendía al griego. Quiero decir, ¿modismos chilenos, argentinos, mexicanos? Sí me los sé, porque Venezuela tenía desde inmigrantes chinos hasta suizos así que no era raro que hubiera más latinoamericanos y se me pegaran sus muletillas; pero de inglés no sabía ni los cursitos de Open English. Tampoco es que fuera mala porque pegué un 17 sin estudiar a la materia, pero desde el bachillerato me volví vaga para cualquier cosa que involucrara estudiar. Si acaso lo podía leer a medias por mi búsqueda de fics en Fanfiction.

Soy especial, déjenme.

Horas más tarde estaba estableciendo contacto a lo E.T con Leo Valdez, un loquillo buena onda que por suerte podía entenderme. Entre él y Piper me explicaron más o menos como funcionaba la cosa: los dioses eran reales, mis profes estaban equivocados sobre Cristo redentor y la inexistencia de la reencarnación, los árboles son vengativos y las náyades redefinían las jaladas de pies con zambullidas incluidas.

—Las rosas son rojas, Lapras azul; aunque te parta los ovarios, de Deméter eres tú.

Volviendo a la actualidad, era hora del desayuno y Austin, hijo de Apolo, se había acercado a molestarme después de mi _epic fail_. Resulta que había apostado dinero que no tenía, confiando en que mi ocio y mi no tan mierdera habilidad artística me harían hija de la Cabaña de los Sexys II. Pero no, Deméter decidió que sería divertido humillarme como haría mi vieja troll allá en Venezuela, y me reclamó.

Por lo que en lugar de mandar a Austin directo a la chingada, refunfuñé y dije:

—¿Te lo puedo pagar por cuotas? Estoy pensando hacer un jardín de amapolas mágicas y maría juana clandestino o algo así. Cuando tenga los dracmas esos te los deposito a tu cuenta o lo que sea.

Toda una joyita yo, ¿verdad, mamá?

Austin se rió.

—Tranquila, págame cuando puedas —dicho esto me guiñó el ojo y se fue, en plan tío guay; pero no porque estuviera coqueteándome o algo, sino porque seguro quería hacer una salida dramática.

Sin más que tratar me fui derechito a la mesa que me tocaba y ahí me quedé con cara de «Es lunes y Garfield lo sabe» hasta que llegó Miranda, otra de mis hermanas. Me miró y rodó los ojos.

—¿Sigue en negación?

—Seh.

Mis hermanos siguieron comiendo como si no pasara nada. Carajo, en serio son parientes míos, porque yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—Ya pues —dije, pidiendo Coca Cola a mi vaso para beber—. Me resigno —anuncié con voz dramática—. ¿Estás feliz, mamá? —okay, como que se me fue el tornillo ahí, pero no me importó—. ¡Acepto que pertenezco a tu granja! ¡Pero no seré tu Amish ni tu Testigo de Raíz! —entonces miré a mis hermanos—. Y tendré mi pinche granja loca, con helechos mutantes y psicotrópicos.

—No me toques mi _banzano_ y tenemos un trato.

—Hecho.

Y así fue como llegué al Campamento… súper interesante, ¿no?

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Pues aquí está.**

 **Mi personaje es hija de Deméter porque así resultó el test, por lo que de eso trató… más o menos. También se supone que los personajes no deben alejarse demasiado de la personalidad del autor, así que ya ven, Ari me salió droga pura. Literalmente fui escribiendo conforme se me ocurrían las chorradas aquí escritas.**

 **Unas cosillas sobre mi personaje, por si alguien del foro lee esto y la quiere integrar a futuro o algo:**

 **Su nombre es Ari Fernández, tiene veinte años y es una hija de Deméter a la que la idea no le hace gracia, pero se adaptó "con estilo".**

 **Su personalidad a corta cháchara se resume a esto: selectiva sobre quién, cómo y cuándo relacionarse, femenina solamente cuando le da la gana, esa amiga que te putea con amor y se inventa jodas con cualquier cosa por más mínima que sea, bien sarcástica y con un sentido del humor raro pero que de alguna forma hace reír.**

 **Su apariencia sería ésta: tez blanca como la leche, cabello ondulado y castaño a menudo amarrado en una coleta alta, ojos verdes. No tiene un estilo definido para vestir, pero le gustan más los pantalones que las faldas y vestidos. Tiene sentido de la moda pero su vagancia predomina, así que se pone lo primero que encuentra la mayoría de las veces.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El universo de Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan. Lo único que me pertenece es el personaje principal Ari Fernández.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. Esta es una recopilación de drabbles y one-shots, no necesariamente pertenecientes a actividades al foro. Cuando sea así, lo indicaré con un anuncio previo al título de la historia correspondiente. **La idea original de éste formato pertenece a DarkWolfDont'EatSalad, yo soy una vil imitadora que encontró la iluminación en su idea.**

 **Summary:** mira, yo no quería ser hija de Deméter, pero bien dice el refrán que a la familia no se escoge. Así que aquí me tienes con mi pinche granja loca de helechos mutantes y psicotrópicos.

 _Este fic participa del reto "Limpieza de Cabaña" del foro Campamento Greco-Romano_ _._

* * *

 _ **¡Soy Tamer papá!**_

* * *

Soy alérgica al polvo, así que no me hace ninguna gracia limpiar. Lastimosamente estaba acostumbrada porque como dijo alguien sabio: la gente vaga inventa cosas para tener más tiempo de vaguear. Así que ahí estaba: haciendo mi limpieza súper rápida y eficiente para tener más tiempo de joder a los demás. Entonces encontré algo entre mis cosas, algo que en serio no creí que me encontraría jamás: una canica de Digimon.

Justo en ese momento Ciel pasó tarareando algo afuera de mi cabaña, oportunidad de oro que no planeaba desperdiciar.

—¡Si tú lo deseas puedes volar!

Mi plan funcionó porque se regresó ipso facto para asomarse por la puerta mientras hacíamos una mamoneada nivel dios.

—¡Solo tienes que confiar, mucho en ti y seguir!

Mamoneada para los demás, pero divertido para nosotros.

—¡Puedes contar conmigo y te doy todo mi apoyo!

—¡Si tú lo deseas puedes volar!

—¡Si tú quieres el cielo alcanzar, y las estrellas tocar!

—¡DI-GI-MOOOON!

Los dos acabamos cantando Butterfly a voz de gaita mal afinada, teniendo que mandarnos a callar toda gente con sentido auditivo a la redonda. Envidiosos. Ya quisieran romper tímpanos como nosotros.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Inspirado en algo que me pasó. No la parte de la canción, sino la de la canica de Digimon; realmente uno no sabe qué rayos tiene entre sus cosas hasta que las encuentra.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El universo de Percy Jackson es propiedad de Rick Riordan. Lo único que me pertenece es el personaje principal Ari Fernández.**

Narración.

—Diálogo

—Aclaraciones—.

(Intervenciones en la narración).

 _"Pensamientos o frases que se dijeron"._

 **Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. OC. OCC. Una historia random con sus debidos momentos serios. Esta es una recopilación de drabbles y one-shots, no necesariamente pertenecientes a actividades al foro. Cuando sea así, lo indicaré con un anuncio previo al título de la historia correspondiente. **La idea original de éste formato pertenece a DarkWolfDont'EatSalad, yo soy una vil imitadora que encontró la iluminación en su idea.**

 **Summary:** mira, yo no quería ser hija de Deméter, pero bien dice el refrán que a la familia no se escoge. Así que aquí me tienes con mi pinche granja loca de helechos mutantes y psicotrópicos.

 **Nota Antes de Empezar** : 1) no, no escribí mal el título ni me comí la "H". Es un cofcof mal cofcof juego de palabras. Escribí árbol adrede. 2) **_El personaje de Charly no me pertenece_** , es el OC de charly amethyst rios. Sé que no pedí permiso para usarlo, pero no es como si alguien aparte de Lira y Dantessi me hubiera preguntado por Ari :v _**Pd: lo que están por leer a continuación fue pura invención de su servidora.**_ _Así que mejor no pierdan su tiempo buscando en Tumblr… tampoco es que vayan a encontrar la gran cosa. xD_

* * *

 _ **Tree days**_

* * *

Yo nunca fui lo que se dice normal, así que abracé mi anormalidad —quiero decir, más de lo usual— y dejé que todo fluyera como debía ser. Aparte, mi vida antes de llegar aquí era un asco. Así que si me preguntaban mi reacción tras llegar a éste campamento de niños especiales, que era como la escuela de Charles Xavier, pero popular por el plan vacacional con clases de supervivencia 101 incluidas…. diría que me la sudaba. Algo es seguro: no pensaba que estuviera en pleno fin del universo, ni tampoco me encontraba alucinando por cada cosa que me encontraba. ¿Sátiros? Vale, he visto negras en pantalones de animal print que me asustan más que tipos ecologistas con cuernitos y patas de cabra. Sinceramente, mis ojos han captado cosas más raras entre los mortales que en éste supuesto campamento repleto de 'fenómenos'. No es por presumir, pero juro que los venezolanos en particular se inventan cada vaina... de por sí juegan al Tetrix nivel hardcore para montarse en un bus, aprenden Parkour en un parpadeo para saquear camiones volcados, cargan el triple de su peso en productos del Makro, Cada o Kromi si es que consiguen algo, etc.

Luego está el cosplayer de Inuyasha que fue de Barinas a Valencia, ida y vuelta, completamente descalzo y en transporte público. Ese carajo es más maestro que Ash Ketchum.

Yendo a lo que nos compete. Entendía la parte donde los dioses tenían sexo con mortales como los adolescentes hormonales en fines de semana —intencionalmente o no, Leo se encargó de hacer esa parte divertidísima—, pues ya era lo suficientemente grandecita para entender de dónde venían los bebés. Lo que no me terminaba de cuadrar era mi lugar en esto.

Verán, siempre he tenido problemas a la hora de hacer seguimiento familiar. Mi familia es un putísimo revoltijo, más porque no entiendo cómo funciona esa mierda que porque me cueste ubicarme a la hora de saludar parientes que no tengo ni puta idea de dónde son.

Ya saben que tengo a las snobs y mi papá por un lado, y en el otro la hermandad femenina que sacrifica corderos los domingos por la tarde. Tengo tres tías por un lado y cinco por el otro. La familia de mi mamá no me confunde, ya que mis tías y mis primas maternas se casaron una vez para después ir directo a la tierra del divorcio o simplemente decidieron ser solteronas para siempre. En cambio, la rama paterna se divide de la siguiente manera: familiares, familiares que no deseo y familiares que no sé de dónde salieron.

 _ **Familiares:**_ omitiré todo lo relacionado con mis tres tías y su descendencia, ya que solamente tengo tres primos y sé de dónde salió cada quién.

Mi problema es básicamente todo lo que compete a los hijos de mi padre, lo que nos lleva al punto dos.

 _ **Familiares que no deseo:**_ hermanos mayores. Tengo un par, quienes por razones que no entiendo comparten el mismo nombre que mi papá (a lo mejor les dio pereza ser originales hasta en el acta de nacimiento), por lo que se volvió ley llamarlos por su segundo nombre para no confundirlos. Son hijos de la primera señora con la que mi padre se casó y divorció, muchísimo antes de conocer a mi mamá; los conozco únicamente porque tuvieron que venir a vivir a mi casa para terminar el bachillerato y estudiar en la Universidad, ya que son originarios de un pueblo del estado Trujillo. El mayor se regresó a su casa allá cuando lo expulsaron por fumar marihuana dentro del tecnológico donde estudiaba Arquitectura, eso significa una molestia menos en mi casa; sin embargo, hasta hace unos días todavía tenía que lidiar con la otra plaga que estudia Ingeniería y mal usa el oxígeno que las plantas se molestan en producir.

Y hablando de plagas…

 _ **Familiares que no sé de dónde salieron:**_ hermanos menores. No, mis padres —o los que creí que eran mis padres— no están divorciados y de hecho siguen juntos. Básicamente, de aquí data mi confusión ancestral. Sé que mi madre tuvo un hijo después que llegué yo, pero éste murió a los dos años por una enfermedad. Cero menores de ese lado. Así que crecí sin hermanos hasta que, ¡sorpresa! Hermana menor salvaje de un año aparece en cuarto grado de primaria. Y unos años después, otro engendro más, que vino tan deseado como un accidente de carretera vía Flor Amarillo.

Es obvio lo que pasó ahí, pero hacerme la idiota me ha servido para no estallar en ira. Prefiero limitar mis impulsos violentos lo más que pueda, porque créanme que nunca es bonito cuando me enojo; tanto así que me tragaría fácilmente que mi padre es Marte si me salen con ese reclamo.

 _Well, shit._ El caso es que ahora tendré un montón de hermanos más y yo de por sí odio a todos los medios hermanos que conozco hasta la fecha, pero al menos con los otros no tenía que compartir mi espacio vital (léase habitación). Además de que si en mi antigua vida deliberadamente podía ignorarlos a todos encerrándome en mi cueva, aquí no será el caso por más que se lo pida a un frijol mágico.

No han pasado ni cinco horas desde que llegué escoltada por Piper y Jason, así que todavía estoy tan incómoda como cuando mi papá me mandaba dos semanas a Caracas durante las vacaciones de primaria. Solamente que en ésta ocasión no debía lidiar con un montón de mujeres snobs adictas al trabajo —sí abuela, te hablo a ti—, sino con una realidad completamente nueva. Y como evidentemente no me voy a acoplar al sitio de la noche a la mañana, todavía me siento como invitada no deseada en casa de gente a la que no le hablo más de estrictamente lo necesario.

Estaba más o menos tranquila cuando entre McLean y Valdez me explicaron más o menos cómo funcionan las cosas en éste lugar, ¡hasta me dieron un tour para matar el tiempo! Normalmente me costaba seguir el rollo de las explicaciones porque con mi TDAH dejaba de prestar atención al rato por distraerme en otra cosa, pero no fue el caso ésta vez. Soy de las que se concentran cuando algo les interesa. Y esto me interesaba, mucho.

Luego todo terminó y entonces tuvieron que volver a sus cosas, y yo me quedé completamente sola, sin saber adónde moverme. Todavía no me reclaman, no tengo cabaña ni hermanos develados y tampoco conozco a nadie aparte de los que me trajeron y el duende latino que me hizo de intérprete.

Conclusión: estoy en cero. Cero mierda sobre qué hacer.

¿Saben lo patético que es tener que arrastrar tu maleta como vagabunda por todo el campamento, simplemente porque todavía no te asignan una cabina que te haga un sudario para cuando te caigas muerta? ¿No? Pues los envidio, porque yo sí. Puedo apostar que mucha gente se me quedó mirando, seguro con expresiones entre burlonas y de pena, a lo mejor porque mi situación era bastante rara o les recordaba malos tiempos. Vagamente rememoré lo que, según Leo, quien me tradujo, Jason me dijo una hora atrás: _me alegra que llegaras en una época de tranquilidad._ En su momento arqueé una ceja y no le paré más, ahora me arrepiento de no haber preguntado a qué se refería.

Mientras reflexionaba ese tipo de cosas importantes, alguien tuvo la mala leche de aparecer en medio de mi rango de visión e interrumpir mi sagrada concentración.

― _Hi!_ ―estuve a poco de pegar un grito y echarme a correr, como haría el valenciano cuerdo cuando se te aparece un extraño de la nada; pero yo soy un caso especial, así que tiré un puñetazo al pobre pendejo que emergió de repente. Supongo que no se lo esperaba porque ni tiempo le dio de esquivarlo―. _¡Ouch!_ ―aclaro una cosa: tener hermanos mayores significa que participé en concursos de vencidas, lucha libre y peleas con cualquier mierda que tuviera a la mano, así que no pego como la niña promedio. Puede que mi físico y masa muscular se deterioraran por la falta de ejercicio, pero todavía sé dónde y cómo golpear a alguien―. _What the…?_

―Te lo merecías ―dije, interrumpiéndole. En parte para que notara que no hablo inglés _pipiris nice,_ en parte porque era completamente cierto. La culpa era del tipo. Punto final.

No sé cómo terminamos conversando para matar el tiempo, ni mucho menos lo que me llevó a creer que ese tarugo podía ser hermano mío. Lo que sí tengo claro es que antes de la hora de la cena ya le había hecho una apuesta.

Y así, damas y centauros, fue como conocí a Austin de la Cabaña 7.

…

Como buena indigente fui recibida por la mesa del dios de los viajeros, o sea que me senté con los niños de Hermes. Fue bastante irónico. Yo, que me la pasé escapando hábilmente de los ladrones durante veinte años de existencia, de repente estaba rodeada por potenciales carteristas. Mientras llenaba la tripa tuve que palpar varias veces mis bolsillos y bolso para asegurarme de que mis cosas seguían ahí; la intuición me gritaba que si me distraía por llenarme el estómago sería víctima de atraco, y yo juraba que estos chicos me podían robar a velocidad correcaminos.

Al rato descubrí otra costumbre de por aquí que tendré que adoptar, por más quejas internas que eso suponga: quemar la parte más jugosa de mi comida para mi progenitor/a divino/a, que para el caso seguía sin saber quién chuchas era. ¿Por qué tenemos que adorar a la gente que nos cagó la vida? Sí, está el detalle de que ninguno de los aquí presentes habría nacido sin ellos, pero fuera de eso lo único que hacen es jodernos la existencia. Todos los males ancestrales de la humanidad y otros dioses nos quieren muertos, solamente porque los huevones de nuestros padres son inmortales y nosotros no.

Como si les fuera a doler perder al vástago #563 de la generación del 95, y tal.

Por lo menos aún no tenía que partirme la cabeza pensando quién me querría decapitada aparte de los monstruos, mas estar a oscuras sobre el asunto tampoco me hace gracia. Tal vez no pueda evitar que me vaporicen, pero al menos me gustaría saber de quién me puedo esperar el rayo. Si supiera quién es mi madre o padre, sería más fácil filtrar los males al asecho.

Debido a que soy impaciente, no pude evitar comenzar el proceso de eliminación por mi cuenta:

Dudaba seriamente que me tocara Atenea. Siempre me he considerado bruta y parece que el requerimiento estándar de la Cabaña 6, aparte de coeficiente intelectual elevado, es tener cabellera rubia.

Tampoco creo ser hija de Zeus, porque hasta donde recuerdo cara de puta no tengo. Nada contra Jason; Jason está bueno, pero yo no lo estoy. Aparte, sería como una planta de energía viviente. Si mi padre fuera el Rey de los Dioses, definitivamente me enojaría por no haberlo sabido antes ¿Saben cuántas arrecheras y pérdidas de documentos en Word me habría ahorrado nada más por pasarme al "modo generador"?

Podría ser hija de Hebe. Quiero decir, tengo veinte años, pero desde tiempos inmemorables me he visto más joven de lo que realmente soy. El último año y medio que estuve en la Universidad, me tenían que preguntar qué edad tenía siempre que agarraba un taxi; para colmo, cuando les respondía, _siempre_ me decían que creían que tenía dieciséis. Sospecho que porque esa es la edad mínima para entrar al Curso Introductorio.

No pienso considerar Afrodita. Sería como una broma de mal gusto, aunque explicaría algunas cosas.

No me malinterpreten, quiero decir, me encantaría ser hermana de Piper. Estoy segura de que ella sería la primera hermana con la que me llevaría bien en toda mi existencia, y probablemente también la única que no odiaría de forma desmedida. Pero yo de Afrodita tengo lo que Lilo tiene de amada por los japoneses: nada. Apenas y he llegado a considerar que mi cara puede ser linda el año pasado, además dudo sinceramente que sea material para los chicos de la diosa del amor, la lujuria y la belleza.

Niké… nah, lo competitiva solamente se me sale en discusiones que me interesan o si es para joder a alguien. Tampoco es que sea de las que ganan cosas.

¿Iris? Hell no. Mis fumaderas no tienen nada que ver con los arcoiris.

Yo… como que podría ser hija de Poseidón. Soy terriblemente consiente de los peligros del océano, pero el mar siempre me ha parecido un lugar bello. Me gusta el mar. Es la única razón por la que miro documentales sensacionalistas de Discovery Chanel. Además, si yo fuera hija del Rey del Mar no tendría que temer a los ataques de tiburón, ¿verdad? Podría disfrutar la playa sin todos esos temores idiotas sobre ataques de criaturas que no tienen la culpa de que los humanos seamos unos imbéciles. También explicaría por qué me gusta tanto la playa, aunque no haya ido más de tres veces en toda mi vida. Y por qué adoro nadar e insistí tanto en tomar clases de natación.

Tampoco tengo cara de Hefestos. No me malentiendan, sé que tengo una mente creativa por tanta fumada que se me ocurre, pero definitivamente no soy como Leo. Soy mejor en las manualidades y cosas artísticas.

Lo que me lleva a Apolo.

Sí, supongo que comprendo por qué me consideré hermana de Austin. El arte siempre me ha llamado la atención. Mi materia con mayor nota en octavo grado fue Artística y orgullosamente puedo decir que me la rifé en la maqueta de mi casa soñada en sexto (vale, también tuve mucho ocio para pintar medio tazón lleno con virutas de madera y usarlas como grama). Antes de conocer internet, perdía todo mi tiempo dibujando. A los seis años dibujaba turpiales y molinos holandeses, entre otras vainas que aprendía viendo Art Attack. Me gusta pintar con acuarelas, jugar con plastilina, hacer figurillas con papel aluminio y escribir. Cuando tenía nueve casi logro que me compraran un piano, pero al final no se pudo porque mis padres se lo pensaron y no querían dejarme ir a las lecciones… aunque la maldita escuela de música estuviera a cuatro cuadras y media de mi casa.

Soy buena en cosas que necesitan puntería, como el vóley y el baloncesto. También quise ver clases de tiro con arco en varias ocasiones; _again,_ no se pudo porque quedaba muy lejos (por lo menos esa vez era cierto). Tuve que conformarme con clases fomes de gimnasia rítmica en la primaria hasta que destruyeron el auditorio.

En fin, creo que Apolo podría ser mi padre. Sería bastante feliz si lo fuera.

Pero como si alguien allá arriba supiera lo que me pasaba por la cabeza en ese instante, una luz brilló sobre mí. Todo mundo se giró a observarme como si me hubieran crecido brazos extra, mientras un símbolo extraño me aparecía encima: dos serpientes enroscadas a cada lado de una rueda. No sé de quién mierda es ese símbolo, pero tengo clarísimo que de no del prototipo de guardián de la bahía que quería que me engendrara.

Pude escuchar a una chica de la mesa de Hécate gritar _«Damn it!»_ y para cuando el brillo desapareció dos muchachas de la mesa de Deméter se me habían acercado con caras amigables. Y entonces mi cerebro ató cabos.

Deméter es mi vieja.

Oficialmente todo se fue a la verga, sobre todo mi dinero.

Me tocó Maizilla de progenitora. La Señora del Cereal, Lady Hortaliza, la Reina Verde, la… bueno, ustedes entienden. Yo por mi parte sigo en shock, _I mean_ , ¿Deméter? _¿Es en serio?_ Me gusta la naturaleza, pero en imágenes más que en vivo y eso a menos que se trate de la playa ―tengo algo con la playa, lo sé―; para transitar o simplemente estar no soporto el bosque, las montañas y los campos, aunque admito que me encantaron las granjas de la Colonia de Tovar.

Mi problema en sí se remonta a una mala experiencia en tercer grado, cuando nos sacaron de la escuela en plena mañana para ir al cerro El Casupo. Fuimos los chicos de primero hasta sexto. Tuvimos que caminar desde la institución hasta el cerro, que por supuesto no estaba nada cerca y de paso nos hicieron subir hasta la primera de las casetas de la montaña esa, además de tener que volver a regresarnos como nos fuimos. ¿Saben lo destruidos que quedaron mis pies después de ese día? Además de que regresamos a las tres de la tarde y yo no había comido un carajo.

Así que tal vez sea mi rara capacidad de asociar cosas, pero cada que me dicen o pienso «Deméter» esa experiencia me viene a la cabeza acompañada de dolores fantasmas en los pies y unas nauseas similares al desfallecimiento que pasé aquella vez. Me habría quejado menos si fuera hija de Dionisio, ya que a fin de cuentas me gustan los felinos y tenerlo a él de padre habría sido como si nunca me hubiera enterado que soy semidiosa. ¿Por qué? Porque a mi viejo también lo odio, por lo que la relación se habría mantenido sin cambios aún si me tocaba el Sr. D.

Si me tuviera que auto-asignar una madre, me habría puesto Tyche o Hécate. Soy tan impredecible como la suerte y a veces tengo golpes arrechísimos de mala (haber nacido venezolana) o buena (encontrarme trecientos bolívares fuera de la escuela) fortuna, que ahora supongo sé a quienes debérselos; pero al mismo tiempo me encantan las cosas relacionadas con el ocultismo y la magia, así que yo por lo menos sí me apunto a invocar espíritus chocarreros.

Pero estoy divagando, es simplemente que no me puedo desmayar para poder tener un bello momento de confusión donde puedo hacerme creer que todo esto es una mentira. A veces odio no ser tan impresionable.

…

Tuve que terminar la cena en mi nueva mesa, lo cual fue bastante incómodo. Todos parecían querer conocerme, pero yo no quería conocerlos a ellos. No me malentiendan, tenía curiosidad como cualquier persona en mi situación, pero yo no puedo manejar grandes grupos de gente desconocida y menos cuando están mirándome completamente atentos, me pongo nerviosa y entro en un estado casi de mutismo selectivo. Pese a que puedo ser una escandalosa de mierda cuando estoy cómoda en algún lugar o cuando las emociones me superan, no es el caso ahora; no me gusta llamar la atención, por lo menos no entre la gente con la cual estaré obligada a convivir durante un tiempo indefinido y que apenas acabo de conocer. Si no tuviera que verles las caras después del día de hoy, seguramente no estaría tan rígida.

Cuando se terminó la hora de la cena me fui con dos de mis hermanas hasta la Cabaña 4, el resto fue hacia otra parte. El anfiteatro, o una mierda así entendí. La buena noticia es que a Katie y Miranda no las odié nada más conocerlas, algo que, sin mentir, fue una de esas cosas que suceden prácticamente cuando se alinean los planetas. ¿Están los astros en una posición ultra rara que se da cada mil billones de años? Porque ese milagro ya estaba gastándose demasiado hoy. Afortunadamente ellas eran jefa y co-jefa respectivamente de la Cabaña de Deméter, por lo que podía ir con completa confianza y hacerles preguntas estúpidas de novata, entre otras cosas.

La historia habría sido completamente distinta si me cayeran mal.

Me asignaron un catre libre al fondo, cerca de la pared, el cual acepté gustosa. Me gusta dormir de espaldas a una pared porque así puedo pegar el ojo sabiendo que si me apuñalan dormida será de frente, o que siempre puedo despertar y patear como una mula a quien interrumpa mi descanso. Me da seguridad tener algo con lo qué cubrirme.

No traje muchas cosas conmigo, solamente lo que me entró en la maleta y lo que tenía en mi cartera de Jack Skeleton. Llevaba poca ropa para mi supuesto viaje a España y objetos imprescindibles para mí que me las arreglé para meter en ella, evidentemente después de una intensa partida de Tretix Live Action; al principio estaba dudosa de hacerlo, pero ahora daba las gracias a que tomé ese riesgo. Nunca había salido de Venezuela antes —creo que ya lo mencioné—, pero escuché historias sobre los robos en aeropuertos y pensé que mientras más mínimo fuera mi número de maletas, menor posibilidad había de que me robaran. Corrí con suerte en ese aspecto porque todavía tenía mis trapos usuales, el iPod, la Intuos Manga, mi Laptop y los respectivos cargadores de cada cosa. Lástima que mi teléfono conoció su fin en la persecución con el vagabundo monstruoso.

Abrí el baúl que se encontraba a los pies de mi nueva cama, la cual apenas tenía una cubierta para el colchón y una almohada. Adentro hallé algunas sábanas… y nada más. Suerte que también traía mi propia toalla y equipo de aseo en el equipaje —sí, viajo con mi propio champú y jabón aparte del cepillo de dientes, ¿no lo hace todo el mundo?—, porque de lo contrario tendría que empezar a mendigar antes de lo previsto para poder comprarme las cosas más básicas.

Cuando terminé ya no tenía nada más por hacer, excepto seguir con mi protesta rayada de «Deméter no es mi mamá» hasta que me resignara y meter la maleta vacía debajo de la cama. Incluso me había tomado mi tiempo desempacando, porque siempre que limpio u organizo algo me pongo a pensar mucho y divagar. Tanto así que Katie regresó con los demás y a Miranda le dio tiempo de salir a la parte de atrás, hacer no sé qué y volver a entrar al rato. Para cuando me vio, sentada frente al baúl y con cara de buscar el significado del universo, me agarro del brazo y me levantó.

—Sígueme —me dijo en griego y yo me tardé un tiempo en comprender. Al final me apoderé de mi brazo e impuse algo de espacio entre ambas, mas la seguí porque ciertamente no sabía qué mierda hacer con mi vida y yo podría estar en estado vegetal durante horas, simplemente existiendo a los pies de mi nueva cama hasta que adquiriera un propósito que me hiciera mover mi culo perezoso—. Puedes adquirir lo que necesites en… —pareció llegar a un callejón sin salida, pues dejó de hablar durante algunos minutos—. _Camp Store_ —decidió hablarme en inglés, supongo que porque era algo que cualquier idiota, incluso yo, podría traducir—. _Will serve to... shirt_ —y se apuntó la camiseta que llevaba encima—. _The camp T-shirt. You can buy in the store._

Gracias a los dioses pude entender lo que dijo, aunque no habría captado una mierda si no fuera porque escucho canciones en inglés y japonés (que siempre tienen varias frases en inglés y de por sí son un rollo entenderlas cuando las oyes por primera vez). Hubiera sido más fácil para mí que me lo pusieran por escrito, pero Leo ya me había echado el cuento de que casi todos en el campamento son disléxicos; aunque existen excepciones raras a la regla, como yo, que solamente poseo TDAH y en vez de disléxica soy alérgica al polvo.

—¿Coca-Cola? —pregunté esperanzada, omitiendo el «Venden» porque no recordaba cómo se decía. Afortunadamente esa marca rompía las barreras del idioma, lo cual es un alivio porque estoy segura de que no puedes pedir refresco en griego antiguo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y mis esperanzas murieron. Pero al menos tengo el consuelo de que la vajilla a lo Hogwarts del campamento me da lo que le pida para beber en las comidas.

Miranda parecía que iba a decirme algo más, sin embargo frunció el ceño y se retractó, como si considerara que se trataba de una mala idea. Me echó una rápida guía por las instalaciones en general, aprovechando que todo mundo estaba en el Anfiteatro y no nos iban a fregar el recorrido.

Admito que consideré decirle que Piper, Leo y Jason ya me habían dado un paseo por el sitio, mas desistí de la idea. No todos los tures son iguales, algunos en realidad son más informativos que otros. Aunque tampoco desconfío de la bocota de Valdez, simplemente creía que podía sacar datos extras de Miranda Gardiner.

Me mostró las cabañas, me explicó también que antes eran dos campamentos separados que se habían juntado tras arreglar una enemistad milenaria —eso no me lo dijeron— y por ese motivo actualmente tenían un sistema como que revuelto, etc. Igual que la primera vez, las cosas que más me gustaron de todo el paseo fueron la Cabaña de Artemisa, el lago y los baños romanos. Mi media hermana me explicó además que no podía meterme al bosque sin un arma, porque estaba lleno de monstruos y otras weas; también me habló de los juegos del lugar —confieso que me sentí como la propia hija de Ares o Atenea en ese momento—, en los cuales ya me moría por participar aunque supiera que me darían la paliza del universo.

Miranda fue muchísimo más explicativa y técnica que mis dos guías anteriores, cosa que agradecí desde el fondo de mi alma. Verán, yo funciono casi como un chico: me tienes que decir cosas específicas o lo que digas lo interpreto literalmente y también como me plazca. Me dices «Tráeme la caja azul», yo la traeré, no hay problema; pero si hay una caja verde al lado de la azul que también necesitas, no te la llevaré porque no fue la que me pediste. Puede que se me pase por la cabeza llevarla, pero al final no lo haré, porque me pediste una pinche caja azul, ¿se entiende?

Volvimos a la cabaña cuando no hubo más que mostrar, el resto de los integrantes ya estaban de vuelta. Ingenuamente pensé que nos iríamos a dormir, algo que agradecería porque estaba cansada, pero no fue el caso. Cuando tomé asiento en mi cama para quitarme los zapatos —se me hacía un tanto raro ir con calzando dentro porque mi vieja allá en Valencia me crió para que hiciera como los japoneses y me quitara los zapatos al entrar a casa, por eso como que voy a tener que comprarme pantuflas—, noté que todos me miraban. No eran los ojos que tenían en la cena, pues ya no me veían como si esperasen que dijera algo de mí misma, sino lo contrario; ellos esperaban que yo escuchara lo que sea que me fueran a decir a continuación.

Como Katie era la líder, ella se paró y se sentó en el catre al lado del mío. No hubo problemas ya que no tenía dueño.

—Soy Charly, futuramente "Narcisos Locos" —se presentó con diversión uno de mis hermanos. No saben cómo me alivia saber que no soy la única pendeja en éste lugar que habla español—. Haré de traductor, si no tienes líos con eso.

—¿Tanto se nota que no sé hablar inglés?

—La charla que se viene es medio pesada —me respondió en su lugar.

—Me lo suponía —suspiré—. A darle, pues.

Miró a Katie y ésta comenzó a hablar.

—¿Tienes algo contra los hijos de Deméter/Ceres? —me tradujo él.

—¿Qué? No —hice una mueca. Seguro que por eso no me lo creerían, pero así reacciono yo cuando me preguntan cosas fuera de lugar—. Para empezar, ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta hoy. Admito que suelo juzgar sin conocer, pero porque la intuición me lo dice; no desprecio por que sí, sé que hay un motivo del que no soy consiente todavía y una parte de mí me advierte. Me vale vergas lo que son raza étnica, preferencias sexuales y gustos de vestir, no soy ese tipo de persona.

Charly asintió y repitió lo que dije en inglés para la líder. Cuando acabó de escuchar, un ligero brillo de aprobación apareció en sus ojos.

—Mi problema es que simplemente no me veo como hija de Deméter —añadí—. No lo sé, ¿qué parte de mi personalidad me vuelve como ella? ¿Qué rasgos saqué de ella? No veo cualidades en mí necesarias para estar aquí —desgraciadamente sabía de sobra de la prueba que afirmaba lo contrario: yo tengo chlorokinesis. Era la única explicación lógica para ciertos incidentes.

—Suele pasarnos a todos cuando llegamos. Estoy segura de que dentro de poco encontrarás lo que te hace parte de la Cabaña Cuatro —Charly pausó—. Conste, ese "segura", lo dice Katie.

Miranda le dio un leve codazo ya que, aunque no parecía entender español, fácilmente se notaba que el wey andaba haciendo el tonto.

—Ya pues, ya pues. Me pongo serio.

La jefa volvió a hablar.

—Debes saber que la Cabaña de Deméter no está entre las más populares —no lo sabía, pero me acabo de enterar. Entonces comprendí: por eso me hicieron la pregunta. Probablemente me hubiera vuelto la paria de éste lugar si no daba una razón válida para mi berrinche—. En términos de mala fama, Afrodita nos gana; pero Deméter tampoco se queda muy atrás. Junto a ellos, nos consideran los más 'débiles' del campamento.

Mi cara debió ser muy graciosa, porque Charly se rió de mi expresión.

—Perdón, pero… ¿qué mierda acabas de decir? —no me lo podía creer. ¿Los hijos de Deméter débiles? Corríjanme si me equivoco, pero SON LOS PUTOS NIETOS DE CRONOS Y PRIMOS DE LOS TRES GRANDES. Por no hablar que Deméter se ha enrollado con dicha trinidad; exceptuando Hades que salió lolicon y fue por Perséfone, pero igual cuenta de alguna manera ya que es su suegra-hermana—. ¿Cómo que se los cree poca cosa? ¡Controlan lo que más puebla el puto planeta!

A ver, a ver. Aclaro algo: una cosa es que no me crea hija de Deméter, otra es que sea pendeja e ignore lo que estos tipos son capaces de hacer.

Yo sé que soy idiota, pero no llego a tanto.

—Lo sé, esa creencia es tan… _nonsense_ —ésta vez Charly habló sin que Katie le dijera nada, por lo que las palabras provenían de sus propios pensamientos—. Pero parece que el sentido común respecto a eso solamente les llega a los chicos de aquí, o la gente piensa que el combate armado lo es todo (otra cosa sin sentido, porque los griegos no amaban a Ares precisamente. ¡Ah, pero a la santa virgen parte culos Atenea del olivo sí!). La mayoría nos cree nerds de la agricultura, que lo somos, no te miento, pero de debiluchos nada. ¿Has visto las aceras en posiciones raras porque las raíces de los árboles las rompieron? ¿Plantas que han dominado zonas estructurales? Eso es sólo una muestra de nuestro poder. La tierra late bajo nuestros pies, literalmente; las plantas están vivas, y _nosotros_ podemos comunicarnos con ellas. ¿Sabes cuán putamente asombroso es eso?

Me limité a asentir, porque entendía de sobra lo que quería decir. Venezuela es una tierra fértil, aparte de tener clima tropical _en extremo._ Eso significa que hay matas por todas partes. La maleza, las plantas y árboles estaban allí antes de que te dieras cuenta. Cuando vivía en Agua Blanca, perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces tuvieron que arrancar árboles de raíz en el camino que me llevaba de casa hasta la escuela. Una de las aceras, que era de esas macizas hechas con bloques enormes de a saber cuántas capas de cemento, quedó agrietada, levantada y hecha mierda de forma permanente aunque sacaron un Mangifera Indica —mata de mango, coloquialmente hablando— del camino. ¿Saben que esas vainas también tienen vigas de metal dentro, no?

Incluso en mi escuela tuvieron que arrancar dos sauces llorones, una mata de mamón y tres árboles de mango porque empezaba a pasar lo mismo. Como si no fuera lo suficiente invasión verde, al lado de mi escuela había un terreno baldío que tenía más de doce árboles bananeros, cocoteros, ¡coño, incluso berenjenas y naranjas crecían allá atrás! Era un espectáculo para la vista hasta que lo sesgaron todo y le prendieron fuego a la tierra porque los ladrones se colaban a la institución en la noche por ahí. También arrancaron las palmeras de la panadería en la calle donde estaban los chinos y el café internet, y el árbol de mango —seh, tenemos muchas matas de mango; sigo sin entender cómo es que el Araguaney es el árbol nacional— en la casa del señor que vendía cachapas y el periódico.

—Podrían matar a la gente de hambre —dije—. Sin tierra fértil, la humanidad está jodida… no, la tierra entera está jodida. Sin plantas no hay fotosíntesis, así que no existiría nada que absorba el dióxido de carbono y produzca aire limpio; sin plantas no hay comida, y los vegetarianos serían los primeros pobres diablos en morir; sin plantas… bueno, me hago entender, ¿no?

Puede que los chicos de Deméter no tengan talentos en combate armado (o eso supongo), pero yo no diría que son indefensos. «Vuela como mariposa y pica como abeja», tal cual.

Por eso mismo me sorprende que insinúen que son de poca monta.

Charly tradujo mis palabras, lo que generó un asentimiento colectivo cuando terminó; esa era su respuesta. Todos me miraban con conformidad. Creo que acabo de ganarme a la Cabaña 4, lol.

Miranda fue la que 'habló' en ésta ocasión, y pongo las comillas porque fue mi medio hermano el que tuvo que estar en medio de nuevo.

—La cosa es, que no siempre fue así. Hubo una época donde los hijos de Deméter también eran respetados y no rebajados a los chicos que simplemente son los blancos favoritos de los niños de Hermes; supongo que aplica para todos, seguramente existió un tiempo en el que las cabañas fueron vistas iguales.

—¿Y qué pasó? —claramente tuvo que suceder algo, porque uno no pierde el respeto de la gente de la noche a la mañana.

La co-líder guardó silencio y observó a Katie, quien simplemente asintió.

—Magnolia DuPree —ese nombre impregnó el aire de una sensación extraña. No sabía si era orgullo, pena o admiración, pero mi estómago cosquilleó incluso si no sabía por qué.

—Maggie fue, por no mentir, la semidiosa más increíble que ésta cabaña ha tenido desde… siempre. Gracias a las notas que dejó fue que las generaciones posteriores, incluidos nosotros, descubrimos algunas cosas interesantes sobre los hijos de Deméter que no conocíamos.

—¿Sabías que los hijos de Deméter son extremadamente perceptivos debido a su conexión con la naturaleza? Si ésta se agita o algo cambia en el ambiente, lo sentimos —dijo Charly por su cuenta—. ¿O que en los bosques, campos, praderas y montañas podemos usar las raíces para mapear, y así guiarnos por el terreno? ¿Qué podemos mutar plantas reorganizando estructuras de ADN? ¿Hacerlas liberar toxinas mortales, venenos, y feromonas?

Por supuesto, yo no lo sabía. ¿Lo que me asustaba? Lo primero explicaba algo de mí misma que nunca entendí: el hecho de que supiera el momento exacto en el que iba a llover y dedujera qué tan feo se pondría una tormenta. Pensaba que ese tipo de cosas serían más de un hijo de Zeus/Júpiter, por razones evidentes, mas mi suposición parece que fue errónea.

Instantáneamente quise saber más de la tal Maggie.

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —la ley de las series (anime, manga, comic, novela u otra mierda) se rige por el mismo principio: la gente poderosa tiene una historia mala detrás. Sospechaba que Magnolia DuPree no era la excepción.

—Demasiado poderosa —esa síntesis de nada me servía—. Verás, contrario a lo que seguramente estarás pensando, a Maggie nadie le temía. Ella era, de hecho, muy querida por las criaturas mágicas del campamento y los campistas —arqueé una ceja ante ello, apestaba a gato encerrado—. Eso es porque ni siquiera tenía idea de cuán poderosa era, nada más se le tildaba de ocurrente y creativa.

—Entonces… —dije, sabiendo que éste era el momento donde la historia feliz cambiaba a pasada de verga y todo se iba al Hades.

—Entonces —repitió Charly—, Maggie se enojó un día. Se enojó de verdad. ¿Y sabes lo que pasa cuando encabronas a la madre tierra?

—¿Terremoto? —dije por decir, exactamente debido a eso es que me sorprendí cuando mi medio hermano asintió.

—Pero mucho, mucho peor. ¡Fue como el apocalipsis de las plantas! Maggie no era una chica ruidosa, sino más bien relajada; por eso, su enojo hizo que reinara un caos peor que ese capítulo de Jimmy Neutrón donde los padres de Carl y Jimmy pelean contra maleza mutante.

Mierda.

—Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba provocando, se asustó, lo que hizo que las plantas reaccionaran a su miedo y se descontrolaran más. No especifica cuánto duró el caos, pero al calmarse las cosas… es decir, cuando lograron calmar a Magnolia, ella no volvió a ser la misma. Y nadie volvió a verla igual después de haber destruido el campamento al levantar toda una selva de Madagascar que prácticamente sodomizó a cada ser vivo presente —explicó—. La gente empezó a tomar su distancia al verla y ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo, se recluyó a sí misma en la cabaña y salía simplemente para asearse porque cocinaba y comía de sus propios cultivos. Sus hermanos de esa época eran los únicos que le hacían compañía. Ellos intentaban hacerle sentir mejor, ya que sabían que sus emociones influían en sus poderes; principalmente la ayudaban con su jardín y cuidaban de su huerto.

—Aquí es cuando me dices la parte que les dio la mala fama.

—¿Oh, eso? Pasaron tanto tiempo cuidando la plantación de Maggie, que poco a poco se convirtió en la de todos. Esa generación le tomó gran aprecio al jardín y educó a la siguiente para que lo cuidaran, les enseñaron a sembrar y arar (técnicas viejas, _you know_ ) para entrenarlos mentalmente. El jardín le trajo algo de paz a Maggie tras ese incidente, así que si existía otra persona como ella, quizá encontraría tranquilidad de la misa forma en que ella lo hizo. Trabajar a la antigua los cansaba, pero también los hacía mejores para controlar su temperamento, así que tuvimos varias generaciones de niños tranquilos y suponemos que eso eventualmente nos dio la imagen errónea de pasivos —dijo—. Todo mundo le tomó aprecio a Magnolia y el huerto, así que lo cuidaron con gusto; el mundo juzgó a Maggie por tener un increíble poder, pero sus hermanos no. Fin.

Se los dije: historia triste. No obstante, me agradó que no estuviera recargada de exceso de drama; fue bastante sencilla en comparación a otras que he escuchado, pero es porque nadie puede hablar de lo que Magnolia DuPree sintió tras el incidente, salvo ella misma. La gente puede contar una versión general de los hechos, pero el conflicto interno del personaje principal siempre es obviado. ¿Por qué? Porque nadie puede ponerse en su lugar a menos que haya pasado experiencias fuertes de estrés psicológico.

Yo puedo hacer eso.

Me quedé en silencio contemplativo. Nadie me interrumpió. Supongo que pensaban que lo estaba digiriendo todo, aunque en realidad solamente le daba vueltas a una cosa.

—El jardín y huerto que está atrás… —entrecerré los ojos—, no es el de Maggie, ¿verdad?

Si el jardín/huerto/plantación/sembradío/inserte-similares era tan apreciado como suponía, de ninguna manera lo dejarían a la vista; puede que no sepa cómo funciona el campamento ni conozca a la gente que habita en él, pero sé que yo no estaría tranquila si tuviera algo valioso a la vista de todo el mundo a sabiendas de que hay tipos que pueden dañarlo.

—Chica lista —Charly sonrió—. Pues no, no es la plantación de Magnolia DuPree que nuestra cabaña ha estado cuidado por generaciones, aunque es igual de antigua que esa.

—¿Entonces dónde está?

—¿Quieres la versión larga o la versión corta? —le di una mirada similar a la de Katie para que dejara la joda—. Larga, okay. Veamos… ¿Ya sabes que antes éramos campamentos completamente separados?

—Campamento Mestizo y Campamento Júpiter, los romanos no los soportaban y viceversa. Blah, blah, guerras civiles, muchos muertos, blah, blah. Hera se las dio de lista porque Gea se estaba levantando y Zeus no planeaba mover su culo del trono olímpico, cambió a Jason por un tal Percy; luego Leo la jodió por culpa de un espíritu en el Campamento Júpiter, los romanos se arrecharon y les declararon la guerra. Entonces recuperaron una estatua de la virgen Atenea y mágicamente se hizo la paz. ¿Eso?

—Es el resumen más corto que he oído de la Gigantomaquia hasta ahora… no es que me queje. Bueno, ya que lo sabes se hace el cuento más corto —le costó, pero volvió a concentrarse—. Maggie fue, como ya te puedes imaginar porque dije «Deméter» y no «Ceres», del Campamento Mestizo. Como el jardín apenas estaba comenzando y todos evitaban la cabaña, nadie se enteró de él; sin embargo, como cada que llegaba un nuevo campista lo ampliaban para que éste tuviera su espacio de trabajo, alguien pensó que eventualmente los de las generaciones posteriores se darían cuenta y vendrían a chismear.

—Ajá —más que decirlo por decir, lo hice para meterle prisa.

—Entonces alguien decidió que tenían que ocultarlo para protegerlo, y ahí es donde entran los hijos de Hécate —a partir de aquí necesitó ayuda del resto, porque hasta donde me contaron en la cena, él fue el nuevo antes de que arribara yo—. En ese tiempo… quiero decir —se corrigió por algo que le dijo Miranda—: desde mucho antes de que viviera Magnolia, hasta el final de la segunda Titanomaquia (que fue más de medio año antes de la segunda Gigantomaquia) solamente había doce cabañas. Una para cada Olímpico, quitando a Hades.

—¿Entonces cómo es que había hijos de Hécate?

Fue Katie la que le dijo algo a Charly en esta ocasión.

—Resumiendo, los que no eran reclamados (porque no todos tenían esa suerte, algunos simplemente eran reubicados porque el parentesco era obvio o jamás los reclamaban) vivían amontonados en la Cabaña de Hermes. Ya sabes, por ser el dios de los viajeros —¿Hermes es el dios de los viaj…? Saben qué, me lo creo porque sencillamente los dioses tienen demasiados atributos como para sabérmelos todos—. Algunos hijos de dioses menores también recibían la señal de sus padres, pero como no tenían cabaña propia debían quedarse ahí; supongo que hablaron con los hijos de Hécate que ya estaban reclamados, no sé. El punto es que hicieron un trato: ellos harían el jardín de Maggie invisible, además de ponerle una barrera y algunas runas para que solamente los hijos de Deméter/Ceres pudiéramos entrar, a cambio de que nosotros les diéramos hierbas que necesitaran para sus sortilegios.

—Chicos inteligentes —dije.

—Sí. De hecho, revivimos el trato con unas leves variaciones. Apenas los de Hécate obtuvieron cabaña propia, lo primero que hizo Katie fue negociar con Lou Ellen. Mismo acuerdo: hierbas a cambio de sortilegios. La diferencia es que no son para el sembradío de Maggie, sino para nosotros; los pedimos por encargo y pagamos dando una pequeña parte de las cosechas de nuestros propios huertos —supongo que me dijo eso para hacer énfasis en que aquí cada quien se gana su parte trabajando. Así que si quería cualquier cosa, tenía que ganármela con mi propio esfuerzo. En español: si quiero meterme al trato, tengo que tener un huerto—. Los de la Cabaña Veinte no tienen idea de que sus hermanos les echaron una mano a los nuestros en el pasado; no llevan mucho tiempo consolidados del lado griego, por lo que no hay forma de que lleven un registro de hechos. Y en el remoto caso que lo sepan, no le dan muchas vueltas porque para ese entonces el jardín no era la gran cosa, así que no saben cómo lo hemos dejado con el paso de las generaciones.

—El orgullo de la Cabaña Cuatro, supongo.

—Lo verás mañana con tus propios ojos —dijo, antes de estirarse—. Por ahora, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Repitió sus palabras a la líder, quien se limitó a asentir. A pesar de verla incorporarse, nadie se movió; supuse que al igual que yo, sabían que Katie todavía tenía algo que decir.

— _Welcome to the Cabin Four, sister_ —y todos lo repitieron después, de una forma poco sincronizada.

Y yo de pendeja me quedé sin saber qué contestar.

Aún pensaba que no debería estar ahí, seguía creyendo que no compartía nada con mi supuesta madre. Conste, no hablo de rasgos como poderes o parentesco físico, sino de algo más representativo como la personalidad, gustos, etc. Soy una persona que cree firmemente en las relaciones y significados que existen entre las cosas, por lo que si no podía asociarme con Deméter… bueno, algún puto error debía haber.

Sin embargo, aunque no podía asociarme con Deméter de ninguna manera… yo podía asociarme con Magnolia DuPree.

Y eso significaba que estoy jodida, _again._

…

Oficialmente era nueva mañana, en un nuevo lugar y un nuevo estilo de vida. Y eso significa que habrá que forjar nuevos hábitos.

—Qué flojera —mascullé contra la almohada.

Estuve ahí tirada unos minutos, simplemente abrazando mi sábana —¡Dejé mi almohada de panda gigante en casa, rayos!— y disfrutando de mi estado de reposo. Después decidí pararme. Con sorpresa, descubrí que era de las primeras en salir de los brazos de Morfeo; la verdad es que esperaba que todo mundo se levantara tempranísimo como en un campamento militar cualquiera o granjeros amish, pero al parecer no podía estar más lejos de la realidad.

Todo mundo aquí es adolescente o adulto joven, después de todo.

Me puse a bostezar un rato hasta que vencí la pereza. No sabía la hora exacta, pero aproximaba las seis… tal vez seis y media, por la claridad apenas existente. Desde que puedo recordar tengo el mal hábito de levantarme a ésta hora de lunes a viernes, todo porque nunca me dejaron faltar a la escuela de pequeña; cuando cumplí nueve el hábito se me hizo permanente, ya que entonces no me dejaban botada como niña buena en mi casa, sino que me obligaban a acompañar a mis padres al trabajo. Nada más hasta que comencé la Universidad pude empezar a recuperar mis horas matinales de sueño.

Ahora que sabía que era temprano y no era un caso perdido, saqué las cosas que supuse necesitaría. Me tomé mi tiempo ya que no parecía que el resto fuesen a levantarse pronto.

Normalmente ya me habría ido a bañar o a la cocina para prepararme un desayuno rápido y sencillo, pero no podía darme aquellos lujos en éste lugar. En el campamento se trabaja con horarios. Y había horarios para cada cosa, cada cabaña y cada campista. Puede que apenas me enterara de eso ayer cuando Miranda me hizo de guía, pero hasta yo entiendo que todos siguen lo pautado de manera casi religiosa porque de lo contrario nadie podrá vivir mínimamente bien. Tenía que esperar cierta hora para poder usar las duchas junto al resto de chicos de la Cabaña 4, y también tenía que esperar al menos dos horas más para siquiera poder reportarme al comedor.

Apestaba tener que esperar —suelo brillar por mi impaciencia—, pero era eso o volver a dormir. Y aunque la idea de volver con Morfeo era más que tentadora, les puedo asegurar que si me tumbo en esa cama y cierro los ojos, la única cosa que me podría despertar sería que el mismísimo Apolo estrellara el sol en las cercanías. Algo que, me dijeron, ya pasó una vez.

Se me hizo casi eterno el tiempo que me la pasé tendida mirando al techo, aunque transcurrieron apenas cuarenta minutos hasta que mis hermanos se empezaron a incorporar. Cuando sucedió lo que tanto esperaba casi suelto un «¡Al fin!» bien alto. Los chicos de Deméter tenían el segundo turno en las duchas, después de los de Apolo — _because daddy issues—_ , y de perder el chance de asearme iban a descubrir por las malas por qué digo que tengo el temperamento de Ares.

No fue necesario, porque apenas la jefa se levantó y vistió empezó a gritarle a todo el mundo, excepto a los que se levantaron temprano. Creo que le sorprendió verme despierta, algo que me gustó.

Espero que se acostumbre, porque no soy una persona normal.

De hecho, creo que tiendo a sorprender a la gente. Como _Mike Wazowski._

…

Bañarme con un montón de adolescentes fue de las cosas más incómodas por las que he pasado en mi vida. No me malinterpreten, a mí me la suda si la gente me mira el trasero, pero tener que estar rodeada de gente en bolas sí es un poco inhibidor. Mis hermanas no tenían ese problema, ya que hasta donde llega mi entendimiento instalaciones en centros educativos gringos, las escuelas estadounidenses tienen duchas y vestuarios. Yo no tengo éste tipo de experiencia. En mi escuela se llevaba puesto el uniforme de educación física el día que tocaba la asignatura, después de la clase tenías que quedarte con él oliendo a zorrillo hasta que llegaras a tu casa. Y por desgracia siempre era de las últimas en irse, a pesar de que vivía a tres cuadras del colegio.

A veces apesta tener padres sobreprotectores. Vale, que era por mi bien y todo, pero Venezuela no andaba tan jodida en ese entonces. ¡Por amor al Sr. D, una cosa es que me cuiden y otra que exageren! Ni que viviéramos en El Centro, Naguanagua, Zona Sur o Flor Amarillo. Ni siquiera nos habíamos mudado para Trigal en ese entonces.

Volviendo al tema de chicas encueradas, lo más cercana de exponerme a alguien de esa forma que he estado fue en mis clases extracurriculares de natación que tomé en primer grado… a las cuales solamente me dejaron asistir porque mi profesora de educación física era maestra en el poli deportivo y amiga de mi mamá. Actualmente sólo enseño piel a medias cada mil años cuando voy a la piscina; no obstante, tampoco exhibo mucho porque uso bañadores de una pieza con shorts.

Pero es distinto estar en cueros, sólo cubriéndote con una toalla y el ir a nadar. O por lo menos existe una diferencia obvia entre una cosa y otra; no como en la diatriba eterna de por qué las féminas que usan micro bikinis se avergüenzan de que las miren en ropa interior, eso sí no tiene ningún sentido.

Aparte, está el hecho de que estaba rodeada de chicas.

No es que tenga algo en contra de las mujeres, ni que sea lesbiana y me calienten mis propias hermanas. Soy Greysexual, pero hablamos de eso otro día. La cosa es que me incomodan las multitudes de mujeres desconocidas —lo que en mi idioma se traduce como más de cuatro—, muchísimo, y eso es porque estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de hombres. No es que crea que todas las chicas en el universo de mi generación son unas descerebradas que lo único que hacen en su vida útil es despilfarrar, maquillarse hasta parecer el propio _"It"_ y mantener relaciones sexuales con tipos más grandes que ellas hasta quedar preñadas entre el penúltimo y último año escolar; pero por algo me junto con gente menor o mayor que yo y raras veces con personas de mi edad.

Sí, existen hasta requisitos de edad para poder hablar conmigo. ¿Podría ser más clasista? Bueno, sí, podría negarme a hablar con los chinos y musulmanes. Pero si yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido venezolana e hija de Deméter, ningún chino tiene la culpa de tener más clones que muertes lleva Krillin y no me desquitaré con ningún musulmán por haber hecho que mi padre fuera más imbécil de lo que ya lo creía.

En fin, supongo que me las arreglé para ser un ninja. O si me vieron pegada a la pared con cara de «extraño mi privacidad», me dejaron estar. El caso es que hice lo que fui a hacer, nadie me molestó y eso me dio algo de paz interior (lol, la conseguí más rápido que _Shifu_ ).

Confieso que todo el show fue porque me avergüenzo de mi cuerpo, aunque no por las razones que seguramente crea el resto. Si piensan que mi retraimiento se debe a la opinión que emiten los demás, están equivocados; jamás me voy a comer la cabeza pensando en lo que otros creen de mí.

No por nada mi lema es: _«Si no les gusta como soy, pues váyanse al carajo»._

Hay varias razones… pero, la principal, es que no me siento a gusto con ninguna de ellas todavía. Dejaré las mariconadas cuando me acostumbre a esta situación, pero hasta ese momento seguiremos así.

…

Algo de lo que no me puedo quejar es la comida.

No me malentiendan, adoro la chatarra aunque no la consuma tan religiosamente como piensan —soy más de beber refresco que otra cosa, aparte que los Cheetos los consumo dos días al año… tres con suerte—, pero la comida 'sana' no me molesta siempre que sepa bien. Una cosa es que sea tan floja como para cocinar solamente cuando mi estómago desarrolla repulsión hacia el recalentado y otra es que consuma cualquier mierda empaquetada.

Aparte, me encanta la barbacoa.

Con eso en mente, tomé el trozo de carne que se veía más bueno en mi plato. Me dio un dolor tener que sacrificar esa obra de arte, pero reglas son reglas y yo no quiero que me conviertan en algún objeto por ser mezquina con mi comida.

—Deméter —dije mientras a regañadientes lo dejaba caer. Había que agradecer al calor del fuego, ya que de lo contrario no lo habría soltado.

«Espero te guste el cordero», pensé de forma cínica mientras veía mi comida arder en las brasas.

He aceptado mi destino como miembro de la Cabaña 4, pero haré las cosas a mí modo.

…

El sufrimiento está a la orden del día en el campamento, nada al nivel de una cola venezolana, pero casi cerca para la gente como yo. En mi diccionario coloquial «ejercicio» era igual a «dolor». Soy intolerante a ambas cosas.

La consejera de mi cabaña, a.k.a Katie, me entregó mi horario terminando el desayuno… y al parecer tendría un día agitado.

Primera parada de hoy en el tour de la paliza: clase de tiro con arco con los de la Cabaña 7. No sería para nada humillante tomar la lección si mi cabeza no se empeñara en trolearme, recordándome cómo ingenuamente me pude creer una de ellos y que todavía le debía los dichosos Dracmas a Austin.

Otro sinónimo de «dolor» en mi diccionario es «trabajo». Y desgraciadamente tendría que trabajar si quería pagarle al muchacho. Bueno, tampoco era nada nuevo; también debía hacerlo en mi propia cabaña.

Lo único que podía agradecer hasta el momento es que mi desempeño no era mediocre. Desde siempre he tenido buena puntería con las manos ya que de niña solía aventar piedras a quienes me molestaban —¿Qué? Mi 'madre' siempre dijo que tenía que hacerme respetar, y crecí con hermanos que adoraban torturarme. No jodan con moralismos ahora—, así que por lo menos lograba que las flechas llegaran cerca de la diana. Hasta el momento ninguna le había dado ni en el borde, pero al menos aterrizaban cerca.

Podía darme crédito, supongo; especialmente porque mis brazos me dolían como si estuviera tomando un examen de tres horas para Introducción al Derecho. Aquí la práctica no es como la que tuvo mi pana Jhoan en el campo militar de La Granja, donde enseñaban tiro con arco, escalada a rapel y otras cosas. En el Campamento Greco-romano no te dan bandas elásticas con diferente dificultad de tensión para acostumbrarte, sino que te pasan el arco de una vez para que empieces a disparar. Fácil si eres hijo de Apolo, jodido de lo contrario.

Cuando mi antebrazo ya me punzaba como si tuviera tendinitis, lo dejé. Si no me molestaron fue porque se notaba que estaba pasándolo mal.

— _You look like Kick Ass in his first film._

Coñoelamadre, debí callarme el pensamiento. Rompí una variante de la regla de «Si sacas al aire que algo saldrá mal, jura que se hará realidad».

— _Son of Beach!_ —¿Por qué hasta cuando me arrecho hago chistes que para colmo tienen cierto grado de verdad? Porque Austin no será hijo del mar, pero sí del dios del sol. Y nadie me va a negar que más de la mitad de la Cabaña 7 tengan complexión de surfistas.

Justo me iba a responder cuándo…

 _Noche, playa, brisa, pena..._

 _las olas al chocar_  
 _parecen murmurar_  
 _la canción que nunca calla_  
 _y la luna en la playa_  
 _al dar su fulgor plateado_  
 _es farol de enamorados_  
 _de medianoche._

Y yo me quedé con cara de "Khé?" al igual que Austin mientras ninjamente aparecía uno de sus hermanos… cantando en un idioma que sí entendía. Ya luego de parpadear, procesar lo que estaba pasando y prestarle atención a la letra, me empecé a reír como posesa mientras el otro seguía cantando con voz de gallo.

Ni idea de quién sea, pero se ganó mi respeto por tremendo troll.

Para terminar se puso en una pose graciosamente homosexual, con ojos coquetos y todo.

—¡Para mi ardiente solecito! —dijo, refiriéndose claramente a su hermano.

Me iba a morir de asfixia solamente por lo que ese wey me está haciendo reír. Por suerte, no seré la única; Austin también se dobló sobre sí mismo por culpa de las tonterías de la otra persona.

…

La siguiente clase en mi horario era equitación. Genial, algo que por lo menos me llamaba la atención. Tal vez me cagan las alturas, mucho, pero sé reconocer animales magníficos cuando los veo. Y los pegasos son guay. Puto el que diga lo contrario.

Gracias a _Gandalf_ no íbamos a montarlos de inmediato, sino que aprenderíamos a llevarnos bien con ellos y tal. Así que mi primera clase de esto sería bastante light. Una hora de puro jugar con equinos alados, ¡al fin, algo para lo que no tenía que sudar como mamarracha!

Lo bueno de ser hija de la doña de la campiña es que los animales aparentemente me querían, aún si yo no los quería a ellos. Les gustaba mi olor, según Piper.

— _Huelo a perro mojado_ —me las arreglé para decir en griego. Incluso si no entendía inglés, al menos podía hablarle a la gente de esta forma, aunque tenía que concentrarme en ello para entrar al 'modo semidiós'. Una vez lo hacía era fácil.

— _Más bien como rocío o día de lluvia._

«Genial, soy fragancia de _Glade_ ». Pero me resistí a comentar eso y que ella huele a perfume de _Victoria's Secret,_ algo me dice que no le hará gracia saberlo. Bueno, tampoco es que sea para tanto; una persona solamente podría saber que es esa marca si tienen el artículo en cuestión —que es mi caso, tengo un perfume y una loción corporal de la serie "with a Kiss". Y sí, significa que actualmente huelo a bayas y flores de magnolia hasta que empiezo a sudar (¡Mierda!)—, para la gente normal olerá a chica sexy.

Debía tener una cara de pendeja porque soltó una risa, después volvió a sus cosas y la dejé estar. McLean me agradaba, no solamente porque siento que le debía mi trasero, sino porque _realmente_ me agradaba. Algo que en retrospectiva no me sorprende, ya que no recuerdo haberla juzgado como alguien 'desagradable'. ¿Les dije ayer que el milagro se estaba repitiendo mucho, no? La cosa es que usualmente puedo decir si alguien me cae bien o no simplemente con mirarlos. Piper, Leo, Jason, Austin, Katie y Miranda… bueno, es todo un record que a tanta gente no la viera feo. Les sorprendería cuántas personas llegan a caerme de las patadas y ni me han saludado en su vida.

En fin, me disponía a distraerme un rato con los pegasos que se amontonaban a mi alrededor y que no dejaban de olisquearme como si fuera una dona de nutella recién puesta en el mostrador, pero algo más llamó mi atención. Al fondo de los establos, apenas visible, se hallaba una persona. Los equinos mágicos se alejaban de su ser como si los repeliera.

Normalmente lo habría ignorado, pero soy una curiosa de mierda y aquello ciertamente era algo que me gritaba «¡VEN A CHISMEAR!» así que dejé a los caballos voladores y fui a meter mi nariz donde no me llaman.

— _Epa_ , ¿qué le pasa a estos chicos? —todavía me falta buscarme un maestro de inglés, pero él/ella tenía rasgos latinos así que supuse que me iba a entender. Leo me dijo que últimamente había bastante chicos de habla hispana por los alrededores, así que aposté por ello; ojalá no me saliera el tiro por la culata como mi brillante idea de apostar por quién me parió/engendró.

Se encogió de hombros, como si no tuviera alternativa.

—Por lo que parece, apesto a muerto, Inframundo, lo que sea —¡Joder, sí! ¡Habla español! Tiene un acento particular que no sé de dónde es, pero me conformo con saber que por lo menos le atiné a que me entendería—. A menos que sea un monstruo o el chucho que tengo de mascota, no se me acercarán. Es como tratar de poner en agua a un gato.

Uff, se nota que no tuvo mascotas. Y mucho menos un gato. Es cierto que los estereotipos aplican para la mayoría, pero no para mis gatos; esos coñoemadres son tan raros como yo. Salem se cree perro, porque cuando mi papá trajo un frisbee y se lo lancé por joder el hijo de puta lo persiguió ¡hasta me lo arrastró de vuelta! Aparte que es carterista porque solía robarme las llaves. ¿Cómo robas unas llaves que pesan más que tú, siendo un pinche animal de siete semanas? Sabrina por su parte se cree Xena, aparte de ser una detectora de todas las mierdas que me interesan; se aparece a tu lado si abres una botella de Pepsi o Coca-Cola. Y no me hagan hablar de la coñoemadre de Lía que cuando hay lluvia sale a mojarse, ni de sus dos crías mutantes que se creían ingenieros porque se subieron a unos transformadores… ni hablar del resto.

—No todos los gatos le huyen al agua. Créeme, tenía catorce y uno se creía perro —otra cosa más a la lista que iba a echar de menos. Claro, las mascotas son una lata e inicialmente yo no quería responsabilidades de ese tipo, pero con el tiempo les tomé cariño. Aparte que es increíble lo bien que puedes dormir solo por tener un gato ronroneándote al lado.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Yo nada que ver —se los dije: cero mascotas. Es tan obvio como que London Tipton y Brandy Hamilton eran parodia de Paris Hilton—. A mi madre no le gustaban los animales, y ellos tampoco a mí. He tratado, pero al parecer es cosa de mi ascendencia; a menos que sea del Inframundo, probablemente no le agradaré.

—So, ¿Plutón/Hades es tu viejo?

Pareció sorprendido de que llamara «viejo» a Hades, pero dejó que terminara de hablar; tampoco parecía la persona más conversadora del planeta.

Y sí ya sé que no debería estarle diciendo «viejo» al soberano del reino de los muertos, pero aunque me enseñaron a decir «por favor», «gracias», «señor/señora» y que «marico» tiene la misma connotación que «pana», «chamo», «perra» y «man» si la usas para llamar a alguien, no puedo evitar que se me salga de alguna forma el pensamiento de cuán vejetes están los padres de todos los chicos de por aquí.

—Mi vieja es Deméter, así que tenemos el problema opuesto; los malditos no me dejan quieta —como para validar el punto, uno de los ponis alados que le tenían repelús me olisqueó el pelo; solamente que yo no sabía que lo tenía detrás hasta entonces—. ¡Marico, no hagas eso! —el equino relinchó con diversión—. ¿Estos tíos son mitad caballo, un cuarto paloma y un cuarto ninjas o qué?

Curiosamente, se echó a reír cuando vio la escena; en parte no le puedo culpar, a todas luces parecía que el pegaso quería comerse mi cabello. Pero para mí no tuvo mucha gracia. Si hay algo que me gusta de mí es eso mismo, así que mi pelo es como que sagrado; no importa cuánta mierda hable de él cuando haga viento o tenga días anti-gravedad.

—Al menos yo no tengo ese problema —mencionó con una media sonrisa. Claro, como no le pasaba a él. Por lo menos respondió mi pregunta, aunque no sé si fue la de su padre o la de los caballos. Me inclino por los equinos (LOL, eso rimó)—: no tengo idea, con la mitología griega también es difícil saber —dijo mientras se levantaba y, cuando trató de poner una mano en el hocico del potro que me acosaba, éste se alejó de ambos—. Listo, ya te lo saque de encima.

—Te la debo, em… —y ahí me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de con quién carrizos estaba hablando—. Soy Ari, de Deméter. Tengo veinte recién cumplidos; lo sé, no me veo tan anciana. ¿Me gustan los Cheetos? —decidí que tenía que cerrar mi boca en ese instante o empezaría una verborrea que difícilmente iba a terminar hoy.

No era muy buena en las primeras interacciones, tenía que conocer un poco a la gente para poderme desenvolver; había casos-súper-raros-dentro-de-los-casos-raros, como Leo y Piper, con los que podía sentirme cómoda y ser yo a la primera; pero cuando trata de casos regulares, es decir, gente que apenas conozco pero no me cayó mal, o casos de gente que no me cayó mal pero no es exactamente extrovertida… automáticamente me limito hasta agarrarles confianza. Tiendo a ser pesada y hacer bastante bullying con amor, algo que definitivamente no le cae en gracia a todo mundo.

—Um, soy Ángel, de Hades —parecía dudoso al decir el nombre, también lucía poco dispuesto a decir porqué. De alguna forma, aparentaba que también le era rara la idea de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a hablarle.

Yo que sé, tampoco es que le vaya a preguntar; tengo suficiente con mi propia mierda, no voy a fingir que me interesa escuchar si tiene algún problema porque no soy la terapeuta de nadie y únicamente atiendo a mis amigos, lo que básicamente se siente como una lista larga de mis perspectiva sobre las razones por las cuales están siendo idiotas. Además, obviando el hecho de que me vale vergas en éste momento, ni que el sujeto en cuestión me fuera a decir si tiene complejos sobre algo; recordemos que es la primera vez que le dirijo la palabra al individuo de sexo indefinido.

Porque sí, está indefinido hasta que corrobore si es hombre o mujer.

Cualquier otro diría que es chico por su ropa, pero tengo/tenía/Facebook tres amigos con disforia de género y eso me ha enseñado que no puedo clasificar gente de chico o chica nada más por lo que llevan puesto.

Evidentemente, la persona frente a mí es de género masculino. Poniéndolo simple: se siente como un chico. La pregunta del millón es: ¿Nació como un varón? Porque hasta donde recuerdo, el género no es lo mismo que el sexo.

Meh, ya sabré. Mientras me ocuparé de aprenderme su nombre, porque soy buena para los rostros pero no para saber cómo se llama el dueño.

—Ángel, de Hades —repetí. Entonces mi mente soltó un «LOL» y supe que estaba en camino un chiste estúpido por asociaciones—. Ángel de Hades. Ángel del Inframundo. Ángel de… mierda, no puedo con la ironía —internamente me estaba partiendo de la risa, y creo que se me notaba en la cara porque es difícil que pueda disimular mi sonrisa. Solamente me sale el autocontrol suficiente para realizar una cara de póker cuando estoy planeando un trolleo estratégicamente—. ¿Alguno de tus hermanos se llama Ángelo o se apellida Arcangelo, y tal?

Se quedó con una póker face, como si apenas hubiera podido darse cuenta del juego de palabras. Balbuceo un poco al reaccionar:

—Eh, de hecho sí, mi hermano tiene por apellido Angelo.

—Okay… admito que pregunté por preguntar.

Así que heme aquí, partiéndome de la risa en mi fuero interno. Oficialmente mi limitador se había ido a la verga, ¡y solamente necesité de un chiste! Pobre Ángel. Mas la pena por el que va a tener que soportarme se me pasó rápido.

—Nah, no pasa nada, yo solito me lo busque —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero tienes que admitir que es divertido. Mayor ironía tuviera la cosa si yo me apellidara «Del valle» o «De la Rosa» —y en mis divagaciones nuevamente caí en cuenta de algo importantísimo—. Mierda, dos de mis hermanas se apellidan casi igual. Gardner, Gardiner, ¡ponle una maldita "E" y traduce "jardinero"! ¡¿Cómo pude vivir sin joderlas durante día y un tercio de conocernos?!

—¿Es en serio? —pareció sorprendido—. ¿Se apellidan casi igual y tienen ese significado? ¿Acaso los dioses se acuestan apropósito con personas con apellidos así para que sus hijos se jodan con los juegos de palabras?

—Podría ser. Ya nos cagan la vida solamente por ser nuestros padres, ¿supongo que querían hacerlo bien y al completo? —sobra decir que puse mi mejor cara de "Why not?"

—Probablemente, al menos me imagino que la gente podrá adivinar su padre divino con el apellido. «Mmm, tú te apellidas Charming, probablemente seas de Afrodita» y así.

—Sería sencillo, aunque eso me haría hija de Hefestos —dije por decir, aunque preferiría ser hermana de Leo que hija de Deméter (sigo sin encontrar parentesco con ella, hasta entonces no podré cerrar el asunto)—. Quiero decir, todos los apellidos latinos que he escuchado hasta ahora tienen que ver con la Cabaña Nueve. ¿Significa que los latinos son calientes como la fragua y tal?

—¿En serio? —pregunto curioso, antes de encogerse de hombros otra vez—. ¿Serán buenos en Mecánica? No sé, quizás incluso Hefestos se fue a Venezuela porque había calientes chicas que trabajaban donde el petróleo y en algún punto vendrá alguien de allí. Ni idea.

Alcé la mano como si estuviera en un salón de clases, aunque más que preguntar hice el ademán para afirmar algo evidente:

—Venezolana presente. Aunque, ya ves, no soy hija de Hefestos. Puta vida —suspiré—. Lo que me pregunto yo es qué mierda hacía mi vieja allá, mi papá ni siquiera es del estado Amazonas. Cierto que tenemos la tierra más fértil del mundo, pero la gente no siembra un coño y en Caracas que yo sepa de vaina y caben los propios caraqueños.

Alzó su mano también.

—Venezolano —pues mira que pequeño es el mundo—. Yo ya he tratado de hacer que la mía salga de allí, pero es demasiado terca —suspiró, antes de hacer una mueca—. Coy caraqueño, uno que de paso vivía cerca de Petare; te puedo asegurar que allí sino cabes, te haces una casita en el cerro, o en algún lado. La gente se monta donde sea. Y por lo general, sino trabajas para una empresa del gobierno rezas para que el gobierno no expropie el lugar para el cual trabajas.

— _Venezuelan issues._

Si creyeron que mi atención se volvería a los pegasos después de eso, se equivocaron. Al contrario, como buenos venezolanos que se respetan nos pasamos el resto de la hora hablando sobre lo mierda que era nuestra patria de origen por culpa de su gobierno lleno de incompetentes (los cuales nosotros no elegimos porque no teníamos edad para votar entonces).

…

Cuando el cuerno de la cena sonó, les juro que escuché un coro celestial. Y no, no es que me pasara al lado la Cabaña de Apolo practicando para la fogata que supuestamente habría después, sino mi mente y cuerpo tan reventados agradeciendo el rato tranquilo y las proximidades de la hora de dormir.

Siendo honesta, sé que cuando entré al pabellón varios hicieron comentarios tipo «Y por eso es genial ser hijo de...». No hablaré local, pero sé cuándo alguien me está mirando con pena o haciendo comparaciones sobre mí y alguien más (gracias, papá).

¿Y les digo algo? De mí pueden decir cualquier wea, pero si hay una cosa que me hincha mis inexistentes pelotas es que me miren con pena. Odio que me miren con pena. Como si ellos fueran mejores que yo, por favor.

Pero el cansancio me puede más que las ganas de enviarlos a la mierda.

Desconozco cómo es que evité arrastrarme hasta la mesa de Deméter/Ceres, pero sí puedo asegurar que me temblaban y dolían las piernas con cada paso que daba. Cuando llegué, me desplomé en el primer sitio vació cercano que vi. Dejé de darle bola a las miradas una vez me acomodé, estaba tan cansada que me dormía ahí mismo si no es porque que Leila me puso el plato en frente y me ordenó comer de una forma peculiar.

Suerte para mí que los términos que usó entraban en mi conocimiento de gringo:

— _You're more fucked up tomorrow if you do not_ —dijo con tono de militar que ve a un cabo destruido tras el primer día, lo que técnicamente somos. Ella es hija de Ceres, así que supongo que tuvo formación militar más estricta. Y yo soy una novata.

—Ya —tomé el tenedor y empecé a comer sin muchas ganas, principalmente porque me dolía sostener los cubiertos debido a la clase de tiro con arco.

Supongo que es porque también fueron nuevos, o porque no les importaba, pero ninguno me miró mal a pesar de que soltaba quejicas «Oww» y «¡Ay!» cada cierto tiempo; me aseguraba de hacerlo por lo bajo, pero tengo claro que cuando algo me duele simplemente lo expreso y ellos me tienen justo al frente para comprobarlo. No es que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Soy sensible al frío, al calor, al dolor y mi piel se queda marcada con facilidad. Me choca, pero hasta yo sé que soy delicada.

El único punto fuerte a favor que tengo, en el sentido físico, son mis huesos: nunca me he roto uno en la vida y, aunque me duela la mano luego, al menos puedo golpear fuerte porque mis manos son delgadas; tampoco he tenido caries, ni usado frenillos, ¡ni siquiera me han extraído las cordales porque están bien alineadas!

Pero eso no me va ayudar ahorita.

—¿Día difícil? —preguntó Charly cuando llegó.

—Verga pura, wey… —me lo pensé un poco mejor—. Con sus excepciones.

Él asintió. Supuse que iba a ponerse a sus cosas y me dejaría comer en paz, pero en realidad se me quedó mirando.

—Escupe lo que sea que me quieras preguntar, Doño Florindo —admito que no fue amable de mi parte considerando que es el único de mi cabaña que habla el mismo idioma que yo, pero es fastidioso que se te queden mirando sin decir nada. Tampoco es que haya tenido un día precisamente bueno.

—¿De dónde dices que eres? —preguntó—. Es que usas términos mezclados y eso me confunde un poco.

Orz, admito que es la primera vez que me hacen esa cuestión. Sólo me molesta contestar cosas de este tipo después de haber explicado el tema tres veces, pero como nunca nadie me preguntó no supe cómo compactarlo.

Me quedé unos segundos pensando cómo organizar los hechos; pero al final decidí que el orden no importaba, si no que demostrara el punto.

—La familia de mi papá viene de España. Una de mis tías paternas se casó con un italiano, otra con un español —ironía: yo soy valenciana, pero no de la Valencia española (tampoco de las otras, ¿por qué hay tantos lugares llamados igual? Después es culpa de uno confundirse)—. Una de mis tías 'maternas' se casó con un maracucho, que dentro de una de las comunidades venezolanas es gente que tienen sus propios términos y expresiones como «Que Molleja» y conjugan mucho con la palabra «Verga». Mi amiga de la infancia es hija de colombianos. Mi sister del alma es mexicana, mi mejor amigo gay también. La chica con la que hablo de libros es argentina —después de analizar el zafarrancho cultural que me rodea, la conclusión a todo se resume con un simple: «Marico, _tenía_ que pasar».

Para colmo mi forma de hablar y expresarme es una mezcla entre German Garmendia y Sofía Vergara, con algo de Jim Carrey cuando consumo azúcar. El día que me ponga borracha supongo que seré Jack Sparrow.

—¿Y el chileno de dónde?

—La mayoría de HolaSoyGerman —admití—. Lo otro es que un pana de una pana es medio chileno, aparte tengo algunos conocidos online de allá.

Creo que de todo lo que dije, lo que más le sorprendió fue lo último.

—¿Usas internet?

Ahora me tocaba a mí verlo como si fuera un bicho raro.

—Eh… sí, ¿por?

—Los semidioses no usan internet —dijo—. No es que no quieran, es que no pueden —me explicó—. Dicen que nada más ingresar das tu posición a los monstruos o algo así.

Yo me encogí de hombros. Lo más aterrador si acaso que vi en mi vida fue cuando con unos niños de mi vieja residencia y yo nos colamos a un apartamento, que según nosotros estaba abandonado porque tenía la cerradura mala. Fuera de asustarnos por una puta cortina, no pasó nada escalofriante.

¿A lo mejor no le paraban porque la señal de CANTV es mierda? ¿Tal vez llegaron, pero se equivocaron de apartamento? ¿El hampa afectaba a los monstruos también?

Aunque estuvo la vez del borracho ese con el machete oxidado cuando tenía siete…

—Vergación… pos ya qué —de esa manera tan simple dejé el asunto porque, ¿qué importa eso ahora? Más razón para decir que a veces tengo suerte de Fruta Madre.

Hablando de fruta, tengo que empezar a planear lo del huerto.

…

En mi tercer día tuve un golpe de suerte. No, no me topé con ningún hijo de Tyche/Fortuna y la verdad es que mi suerte no cambió técnicamente nada: tuve un día de mierda y llegué a mi cama casi que a rastras. Sería así aproximadamente durante dos semanas o hasta que mi cuerpo se adaptara por completo a éste ritmo agotador.

De cualquier forma, me pasó algo bueno: Katie Gardner me confió la bitácora de Magnolia DuPree vol. 1. Por lo visto, dejó varios cuadernos y tuvo la amabilidad de ponerlo en griego para que fuese fácil de descifrar. Supongo que es una copia, ya que aunque el papel no era nuevo definitivamente tampoco era tan viejo como la existencia de Maggie.

— _Simplemente no lo saques de aquí_ —fue la condición que me puso Miranda, algo que entendí perfectamente y no porque me hablara en un idioma que mi cerebro reconoce por defecto.

De verdad entendía su punto: nadie aparte de los hijos de Deméter/Ceres tenía permitido ver aquello. Igual, ¿qué haría el resto de la gente con tremenda fuente de conocimiento en sus manos? Nada, aparte de enterarse de cuántas formas podemos patearles sus traseros. El saber del tomo solamente podía ejercerse por un hijo de la diosa de la agricultura. Sin embargo, el tomo se mantenía en secreto por respeto a la difunta Magnolia; las únicas personas con derecho a saber su historia son aquellos que comparten su sangre, nosotros que somos iguales a ella.

Esa también es la razón por la cual los vástagos de Deméter se quedan tranquilos ante la subestimación que reciben. Los demás no necesitaban saber lo que somos capaces de hacer, basta con que sigan perdidos en la idea general. Invocar una selva de Madagascar es apenas la punta del iceberg.

Esa noche me llenaron energías de origen misterioso, mis ojos no se despegaron del libro hasta que mandaron a apagar las luces. Los principios básicos para poder utilizar mis poderes estaban ahí, junto a unas recomendaciones que serían útiles para poder cultivar mis retorcidas creaciones.

Las ideas comenzaron a fluir.

¿Y saben qué? Puedo decirlo con total honestidad: lo que no se le haya ocurrido probar a Maggie DuPree en ese entonces, seguramente se me ocurrirá a mí.

Porque, lo dije antes y lo repito ahora: puedo ponerme en el lugar Magnolia DuPree.

 _Nunca pensé que sería tan literal…_

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

 **Uff, bien larga esta verga, pero tenía que explicar muchas cosas, ya ven.**

 **El cap. va de lo que fueron los primeros tres días de Ari en el Campamento Greco-romano. La primera parte empieza después de cuando llegó, para explicar mejor cómo conoció a Austin y la reclamación; luego está su primera noche en la cabaña, posteriormente el desayuno para completar el cap. 1 (ya saben, la parte de la resignación y el huerto de psicotrópicos) además de conocer a Ciel (de momento sólo de vista) y Ángel, sus futuros panas/amigos; el tercer día es para dar la conclusión, aparte de que con esto doy pie a lo que vendrá en el siguiente capítulo (básicamente, el lío del huerto, el jardín de Magnolia y Groot).**

 **¿Por qué fueron tres días? Al principio, fue solamente por el chiste de "Three" & "Tree" (** **Tres** ** & ****Árbol** **) después me acordé de algo de cuando era niña. Me obligaban a ir a la iglesia Católica y de paso estudiaba en una escuela Adventista, así que como que fue imposible que no se me quedaran grabadas algunas cosas; entre ellas, que según la biblia el tercer día de la creación fue increíblemente fructífero. Lo pongo así: fue el día en que Deméter mojó sus bragas(?)**

 **Así que A HUEVO tenían que ser tres días, sumaba más puntos de ironía.**

 **En fin, paso a lo que probablemente les interesa: ¿De dónde saqué lo de Magnolia DuPree y otras mierdas que aquí se vieron? Sencillo:** **ME LO INVENTÉ** **. Magnolia DuPree, el jardín secreto, la razón por la que la Cabaña de Deméter no es rompe madres y no busca serlo.**

 **Vi la luz cuando leí el fic de** _ **Karoly Alire**_ **. Aunque a diferencia de sus hijos de Afrodita patea culos que sorprenderán al campamento, lo mío es lo contrario; los de Deméter se van a estar medio-quietos, no les importa que sepan o no de sus versatilidades porque así está mejor (y tampoco es que sean marginados nivel Cabaña 10). Aunque sus excentricidades, en el sentido de que hacen plantas locas, para nadie es desconocido. Simplemente no quieren repetir la historia de Magnolia, ni quieren que los demás sepan de ella; no porque les avergüence sino porque, desde la perspectiva de hermanos solidarios, nadie merece saber quién fue después de que todo mundo se le alejó tras el incidente. O sea, los mandaron a comer pasto, lol.**

 **Ahora, sobre cómo llegué a inventarlo todo, es una historia medio larga…**

 **Como mi OC es de la Cabaña de Deméter, hice lo que es normal: buscar referencias para tener inspiración. Lo primero que hice, obvio, sabiendo que éste no es un fandom precisamente pequeño, fue buscar Headcanons. ¿Y saben qué encontré? PURA MIERDA. Mis disculpas si ofendo, pero es que es verdad. No me di cuenta de cuán impopular era la Cabaña 4 hasta que apenas y encontré Headcanons suyos, y los pocos que encontré eran… mamoneadas, por decir algo bueno; lo que hizo que me arrechara, lo que a su vez hizo que decidiera abrir un Tumblr (cosa que haré cuando recupere mi computadora, estoy en una prestada porque la mía adquirió un malware y de paso tengo que esperar semana y media a que llegue el técnico de sus vacaciones) para poner mis propios headcanons e ideas sobre los hijos de Deméter.**

 **¿Y saben qué? Inventé un montón de cosas debido a eso, por lo que agradezco que haya tan pocos fans de la cabaña para hacer que me pusiera los pantalones e inventara a rienda suelta. De hecho, estaré haciendo un dibujo del jardín de Maggie tan pronto recupere mi computadora. Ya lo tengo vislumbrado y será OSOM… ah, sí, también haré dibujos de Ari, Groot y otras weas —planeo también bosquejar la secta troll (Ciel, Ángel y Ari) debido a muchas mamoneadas que hemos compartido Cessi, Lira y yo—, pero eso no es importante en este momento.**

 **Tengo muchísimos headcanons hechos, lo crean o no. Y los iré integrando a lo largo de la historia.**

 **So, prepárense mentalmente para mucha droga, plot y randomneidad.**

 **Se despide, Tomoyo.**


End file.
